Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for treating tissue, and more particularly, the invention relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for eliciting a desired response while controlling stenosis.
Description of the Related Art
Pulmonary diseases may cause a wide range of problems that adversely affect performance of the lungs. Pulmonary diseases, such as asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (“COPD”), may lead to increased airflow resistance in the lungs. Mortality, health-related costs, and the size of the population having adverse effects due to pulmonary diseases are all substantial. These diseases often adversely affect quality of life. Symptoms are varied but often include cough; breathlessness; and wheeze. In COPD, for example, breathlessness may be noticed when performing somewhat strenuous activities, such as running, jogging, brisk walking, etc. As the disease progresses, breathlessness may be noticed when performing non-strenuous activities, such as walking Over time, symptoms of COPD may occur with less and less effort until they are present all of the time, thereby severely limiting a person's ability to accomplish normal tasks.
Pulmonary diseases are often characterized by airway obstruction associated with blockage of an airway lumen, thickening of an airway wall, alteration of structures within or around the airway wall, or combinations thereof. Airway obstruction can significantly decrease the amount of gas exchanged in the lungs resulting in breathlessness. Blockage of an airway lumen can be caused by excessive intraluminal mucus or edema fluid, or both. Thickening of the airway wall may be attributable to excessive contraction of the airway smooth muscle, airway smooth muscle hypertrophy, mucous glands hypertrophy, inflammation, edema, or combinations thereof. Alteration of structures around the airway, such as destruction of the lung tissue itself, can lead to a loss of radial traction on the airway wall and subsequent narrowing of the airway.
Asthma can be characterized by contraction of airway smooth muscle, smooth muscle hypertrophy, excessive mucus production, mucous gland hypertrophy, and/or inflammation and swelling of airways. These abnormalities are the result of a complex interplay of local inflammatory cytokines (chemicals released locally by immune cells located in or near the airway wall), inhaled irritants (e.g., cold air, smoke, allergens, or other chemicals), systemic hormones (chemicals in the blood such as the anti-inflammatory cortisol and the stimulant epinephrine), local nervous system input (nerve cells contained completely within the airway wall that can produce local reflex stimulation of smooth muscle cells and mucous glands), and the central nervous system input (nervous system signals from the brain to smooth muscle cells and mucous glands carried through the vagus nerve). These conditions often cause widespread temporary tissue alterations and initially reversible airflow obstruction that may ultimately lead to permanent tissue alteration and permanent airflow obstruction that make it difficult for the asthma sufferer to breathe. Asthma can further include acute episodes or attacks of additional airway narrowing via contraction of hyper-responsive airway smooth muscle that significantly increases airflow resistance. Asthma symptoms include recurrent episodes of breathlessness (e.g., shortness of breath or dyspnea), wheezing, chest tightness, and cough.
Emphysema is a type of COPD often characterized by the alteration of lung tissue surrounding or adjacent to the airways in the lungs. Emphysema can involve destruction of lung tissue (e.g., alveoli tissue such as the alveolar sacs) that leads to reduced gas exchange and reduced radial traction applied to the airway wall by the surrounding lung tissue. The destruction of alveoli tissue leaves areas of emphysematous lung with overly large airspaces that are devoid of alveolar walls and alveolar capillaries and are thereby ineffective at gas exchange. Air becomes “trapped” in these larger airspaces. This “trapped” air may cause over-inflation of the lung, and in the confines of the chest restricts the in-flow of oxygen rich air and the proper function of healthier tissue. This results in significant breathlessness and may lead to low oxygen levels and high carbon dioxide levels in the blood. This type of lung tissue destruction occurs as part of the normal aging process, even in healthy individuals. Unfortunately, exposure to chemicals or other substances (e.g., tobacco smoke) may significantly accelerate the rate of tissue damage or destruction. Breathlessness may be further increased by airway obstruction. The reduction of radial traction may cause the airway walls to become “floppy” such that the airway walls partially or fully collapse during exhalation. An individual with emphysema may be unable to deliver air out of their lungs due to this airway collapse and airway obstructions during exhalation.
Chronic bronchitis is a type of COPD that can be characterized by contraction of the airway smooth muscle, smooth muscle hypertrophy, excessive mucus production, mucous gland hypertrophy, and inflammation of airway walls. Like asthma, these abnormalities are the result of a complex interplay of local inflammatory cytokines, inhaled irritants, systemic hormones, local nervous system, and the central nervous system. Unlike asthma where respiratory obstruction may be largely reversible, the airway obstruction in chronic bronchitis is primarily chronic and permanent. It is often difficult for a chronic bronchitis sufferer to breathe because of chronic symptoms of shortness of breath, wheezing, and chest tightness, as well as a mucus producing cough.
Different techniques can be used to assess the severity and progression of pulmonary diseases. For example, pulmonary function tests, exercise capacity, and quality of life questionnaires are often used to evaluate subjects. Pulmonary function tests involve objective and reproducible measures of basic physiologic lung parameters, such as total airflow, lung volume, and gas exchange. Indices of pulmonary function tests used for the assessment of obstructive pulmonary diseases include the forced expiratory volume in 1 second (FEV1), the forced vital capacity (FVC), the ratio of the FEV1 to FVC, the total lung capacity (TLC), airway resistance and the testing of arterial blood gases. The FEV1 is the volume of air a patient can exhale during the first second of a forceful exhalation which starts with the lungs completely filled with air. The FEV1 is also the average flow that occurs during the first second of a forceful exhalation. This parameter may be used to evaluate and determine the presence and impact of any airway obstruction. The FVC is the total volume of air a patient can exhale during a forceful exhalation that starts with the lungs completely filled with air. The FEV1/FVC is the fraction of all the air that can be exhaled during a forceful exhalation during the first second. A FEV1/FVC ratio less than 0.7 after the administration of at least one bronchodilator defines the presence of COPD. The TLC is the total amount of air within the lungs when the lungs are completely filled and may increase when air becomes trapped within the lungs of patients with obstructive lung disease. Airway resistance is defined as the pressure gradient between the alveoli and the mouth to the rate of air flow between the alveoli and the mouth. Similarly, resistance of a given airway would be defined as the ratio of the pressure gradient across the given airway to the flow through the airway. Arterial blood gases tests measure the amount of oxygen and the amount of carbon dioxide in the blood and are the most direct method for assessing the ability of the lungs and respiratory system to bring oxygen from the air into the blood and to get carbon dioxide from the blood out of the body.
Exercise capacity tests are objective and reproducible measures of a patient's ability to perform activities. A six minute walk test (6 MWT) is an exercise capacity test in which a patient walks as far as possible over a flat surface in 6 minutes. Another exercise capacity test involves measuring the maximum exercise capacity of a patient. For example, a physician can measure the amount of power the patient can produce while on a cycle ergometer. The patient can breathe 30 percent oxygen and the work load can increase by 5-10 watts every 3 minutes.
Quality of life questionnaires assess a patient's overall health and well being. The St. George's Respiratory Questionnaire is a quality of life questionnaire that includes 75 questions designed to measure the impact of obstructive lung disease on overall health, daily life, and perceived well-being. The efficacy of a treatment for pulmonary diseases can be evaluated using pulmonary function tests, exercise capacity tests, and/or questionnaires. A treatment program can be modified based on the results from these tests and/or questionnaires.
Treatments, such as bronchial thermoplasty, involve destroying smooth muscle tone by ablating the airway wall in a multitude of bronchial branches within the lung thereby eliminating both smooth muscles and nerves in the airway walls of the lung. The treated airways are unable to respond favorably to inhaled irritants, systemic hormones, and both local and central nervous system input. Unfortunately, this destruction of smooth muscle tone and nerves in the airway wall may therefore adversely affect lung performance. For example, inhaled irritants, such as smoke or other noxious substances, normally stimulate lung irritant receptors to produce coughing and contracting of airway smooth muscle. Elimination of nerves in the airway walls removes both local nerve function and central nervous input, thereby eliminating the lung's ability to expel noxious substances with a forceful cough. Elimination of airway smooth muscle tone may eliminate the airways' ability to constrict, thereby allowing deeper penetration of unwanted substances, such as noxious substances, into the lung.
Both asthma and COPD are serious diseases with growing numbers of sufferers. Current management techniques, which include prescription drugs, are neither completely successful nor free from side effects. Additionally, many patients do not comply with their drug prescription dosage regiment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a treatment which improves resistance to airflow without the need for patient compliance.